Anti-Idle: The Game
An unique game about idling. Modes *'Anti-Idle Mode' - You have to click with mouse, move mouse or keyboard to claim prize. Starts at 100%, max. is 200%. *'Idle Mode' - auto reward-claiming. Rewards are smaller and bonuses are dropping faster in this mode. Starts at 30%, max. is 100%. You need to buy it to unlock it but you buy it for free! Features Page 1 *'Idle Mode' - unlocks Idle Mode. Needs lvl 3, cost 0G. *'Boost Generator' - unlocks Buy Boost button. Needs lvl 14, cost 8,000G. *'Garden' - unlocks Garden. Needs lvl 22, costs 32,00G *'Battle Arena' - unlocks Battle Arena. Needs lvl 38, costs 104,000G. *'Button Machine' - unlocks Button Machine. Needs lvl 51, costs 97,000G. *'Arcade' - unlocks Arcade. Needs lvl 71, costs 550,000G. *'Illegal Money Printer' - unlocks Money Printer. Needs lvl 65, costs 400,000G. *'Automatic Ant Sprayer 2009' - you lose less bonuses when you are offline. Needs lvl 80, costs 123,000G. *'Mystery Shop' - unlocks Mystery Shop. Needs lvl 66, costs 66.666GOnly sixes?Satan! *'Daily Quest' - unlocks Quest. Needs lvl 120, costs 420.000G. *'Stadium' - unlocks Stadium. Needs lvl 210, costs 5.700.000G.It was much cheaper, than now. Now it's crazy price *'License' - No info. Needs lvl 300, costs 3.000.000G Page 2 *'Boost Upgrade: 600%!' - increases max boost to 600% PERMAMENTLY. Needs lvl 100, costs 1.600.000G. *'Boost Upgrade: 700%!' - increases max boost to 700% PERMAMENTLY. Needs lvl 300 and Boost Upgrade: 600%! buyed, costs 8.000.000G. *'Insta-EXP: 10%' - get 10% of EXP needed to next level instantly! Needs lvl 10, costs 721.420G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-EXP: 20%' - get 20% of EXP needed to next level instantly! Needs lvl 30, costs 1.391.310G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-EXP: 30%' - get 30% of EXP needed to next level instantly! Needs lvl 70, costs 2.009.670G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-Progress: 1' - claim 1 prize instantly. Needs level 10, costs 135.598G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-Progress: 11' - claim 11 prizes instantly.Needs level 30, costs 1.355.986G. Cost increases with level. *'Insta-Progress: 121' - claim 121 prizes instantly.Needs level 70 , costs 13.555.877G. Cost increases with level. *'Mystery Point:5' - get 5 Mystery Points instantly. Needs level 66, Mystery Shop buyed, costs 6.666G. *'Mystery Points:55' - get 55 Mystery Points instantly. Needs level 66, Mystery Shop buyed, costs 66.666G. *'Mystery Points:605' - get 605 Mystery Points instantly. Needs level 66, Mystery Shop buyed, costs 666.666G. *'Pixels:5' - get 5 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena buyed, costs 22.000G. *'Pixels:55' - get 55 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena buyed, costs 220.000G. *'Pixels:605' - get 605 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena buyed, costs 2.200.000G. *'Pixels:6655' - get 6655 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena buyed, costs 22.000.000G. *'Pixels:73205' - get 73205 Pixels instantly! Needs level 21, Battle Arena buyed, costs 220.000.000G. Page 3 *'Super Battery' - upgrades Money Printer battery(you can charge it to rainbow color with Super Battery, however rainbow color goes down to blue quite fast), and puts battery above Random Stuff bar. Needs lvl 1 and Illegal Money Printer buyed, costs 4.000.000G. *'Vip Traveling Ticket' - decreases cost of travelling in Battle Arena by ~99,5%. Needs lvl 1, Battle Arena buyed, costs 22.000.000G. *'Mini-Garden' - adds a bar(left to Super Battery bar) with next harvest time, time left before tree dissapear and amount of harvests left. Example:Tree: 54 min. | 1398 min. | 14 . Needs lvl 1, Garden buyed, costs 6.000.000G. *'Arcade Pack' - unlocks a 4th game in Arcade, Mine Sweeper. Needs lvl 1, Arcade buyed, costs 9.000.000G. *'Manual Ant Sprayer 2010' - unlocks Spray Ant button. Needs lvl 1 and something other, costs 14.000.000G. *'TukkunFCG' - No info. Needs lvl 250, costs 540.000G. *'Minimum Boost Upgrade: 150%!' - increase minimum boosts to 150%. Needs lvl 200, costs 8.000.000G. Secret Achievements *'Cheater' - On the main screen, type in the konami code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A). *'Pillage the Pet' - Throw your pet 1337 pixel high. *'Knowledge' - Read... or ignore a 2,000 "Did you know?'s". *'Lost Again' - Lose the game 50 times! (Done with the "Did You Know?"). *'Still Worse?' - Upgrade Idle Mode to 100%.Requires a lot of money! *'Secret Title Changer' - Click a secret achievement to change your title to a secret title. *'Max Combo' - Reach a combo of 10.000. *'SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING!' - Feed President Madagascar.His hungry goes down REALLLLY slow. *'Support dragonewyn' - Buy the secret bg in the shop(floors page 6) for 0 G,disable wall and click the text at the upper right to visit his site. *'Walked Through' - The code is tJv89gX6. (The code is to be typed in the "Achievements" tab. Just roll down and click around the middle, you will eventually find it). *'Anti-Earthquake' - ??? *'Anti-Escape' - Buy the Dark Room 137(background cover page 2), equip it and click on door. *'Pwned' - Try to grab/throw a slime pet. *'Combo Waster' - Use Combo Breaker 7 times. *'Still Doing It?' - click the button 51.000 times. *'Fake News!' - ??? *'Now You're A Hero' - Defeat Grinning Colossus. *'Updates Hate You!' - Upgrade Anti-Idle Mode to 200%. Unlockables *50 achievements - "Congratulations on you first 50 achievements! - For every achievement you get, the amount of EXP and Coins you get from Progress Bar gets increased. So more achievements means faster leveling! Also don't forget to visit the Achievements screen to claim your free boost bonuses!" *100 achievements - "Inspirations / References - I just feel like telling you that Progress: The Game inspired me to create this feature. Many features in this game are inspired by things from other games. You may find references as well. All of them have been modified however, so they are not stolen. So stop accusing me of stealing achievement names. Kthxbai." *150 achievements - "Text Only! - Only text can be unlocked. There won't be any special features coming from unlockables." *200 achievements - "ARGH! GIVE ME THAT OLD VERSION BACK! - Yes, yes, even more rage. I recently changed the game, and most people find it annoying how the bonus bar is gone. Though, I think you forgot about the other changes: - The Progress Bar is now 1.5x faster and gives 1.5x as much rewards. - Boosts are now cheaper, and last longer. - Maximum Boosts are now 200% higher. - The Quick Access Bar is still available. - Old boosts still can be purchased. Sure, for some of you, that's nothing compared to the old bonus bar. Actually, I don't want to get rid of the Bonus Bar either. But I have to. The Bonus Bar was a SERIOUS problem, which caused lag, imbalanced stuff and it also made it harder for me to update the game. With new version, there is way less lag, and it's much easier for me to update the game. Also, I find it pretty funny that people complain about EVERYTHING then they all get used to it over time. Don't you? I mean, people used to rage at the Bonus Bar, right?" *250 achievements - "How To Get Green Coins Green Coins may come from: - Progress Bar (Claiming rewards) - Garden (Harvesting) - Battle Arena (Killing white-named or red-named monsters, level 6 bestiary bonus) - Button Machine (Pressing the button) - Arcade (Losing, depending on score) - Daily Quest (Completing quests) - Stadium (Winning races, betting) - A few other secret resources." *300 achievements - ???' - '"Aren't These Pointless? Getting achievements to unlock text. It's definitely pointless. Someone will take screenshots of these unlockables anyway, and there won't be a reason to unlock these anymore. Right?" *400 achievements - ??? Games *'Pong: Survival Battle' - just hit ball. Every hit makes ball faster, you got a much bigger price for shooting a goal. The bigger difficulty, the faster is ball on start, the slower you're, and the faster is enemy. The faster ball, the more points you get, the more points you get, the bigger prize you will got when you lose. *'Ultimate Avoidance' - avoid red rectangles. The higher difficulty, the faster they are, but there are coins to collect from Medium difficulty. And you get more points at higher difficulties. *'Math Master' - solve math. The higher level, the harder they're. Get bonus for speed and for combo(maths solved in a row, example - 5 maths solved in a row). Sometimes screen is red - solve this math to increase multiplier. *'Mind Sweeper' - find portal + enter it. You have limited time and turns + turns are for ALL game. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. References Category:Games